


Excerpts from fics I’ll never write

by thoughtless_thoughts



Category: Figure Skating RPF, tessa and scott, virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, I dont have the commitment to write a full fic, I suck at writing, Inspired by Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir - Freeform, VirtueMoir - Freeform, tessa and scott - Freeform, virtue and moir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtless_thoughts/pseuds/thoughtless_thoughts
Summary: Super small excerpts from fics I’ll never write because I'm bad at writing and I can't write a lot.Please feel free to use these as prompts! I would love to have a full length fic based off one or more of these!I was going to post these on twitter as a thread but they're bad and I don't want my account to be associated with them incase people don't like them, so they're here. (chapters are not related to each other)





	1. Chapter 1

     Tessa presses the heels of her hands into her eyes and her back further against the wall, “I don’t know,” she manages to fit out, the words feeling heavy and thick despite them having no value. And truthfully she isn’t lying, she doesn’t know what’s wrong but she wishes she could give Scott a full answer, hell she wishes she had an answer for herself. “I think- I think Tiffany’s back” she says before sinking to the floor making her knees come up to meet her chin. She rests her forehead on her knees and wraps her arms around her shins, shielding herself from the outside world as she starts to feel the burning sensation in the corners of her eyes she knows all too well.

     “Well fuck Tiffany.” Scott says as he approaches Tessa from the other side of the room. He crouches down to meet her at eye level well aware that Tessa has no intention of removing her face from being jammed between her knees until she has composed herself at least a little. “Tell Tiffany to go suck a dick.” Scott tries again to make her laugh.

     Tessa looks up this time her glossy eyes meeting his. A half hearted smile and possible the smallest laugh knows to mankind escape her lips before she throws her head back against the wall again and groans in frustration. Maybe the tighter she squeezes her eyes the more likely she is to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or the AU where "tiffany" is code for anxiety
> 
> (yes this is stolen from liza koshy but I thought it was cute)


	2. Chapter 2

     “You don’t have to be here” Tessa says.

     Scott just shrugs, “I don’t have to be anywhere”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small but simple :) could be used in any context
> 
> lmao yes its stolen from divergent


	3. Chapter 3

     “That’s the thing though,” Scott said. “Even though you say you love me, you will never be able to understand how I feel about you. I am fall-head-over-heels-jump-in-front-of-a-bus-kill-myself crazy for you. Every time I close my eyes you’re there. Every time my phone vibrates I hope that it’s a message from you. Everytime I want to get away from you, forget you for even just a second, I  _ can’t _ . I can’t because you’re everywhere Tess. You’re all in my head in my thoughts, and I hate that about you. I hate myself for loving you because that is  _ not _ the way you love me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrequited love is a bitch


	4. Chapter 4

“Stop,” she says barely audible, but it’s there.

Tessa suddenly brings her hands to her face, covering her eyes. She’s  _ mortified, _ she’s never gone this far with a guy before, she has absolutely no clue what she’s doing, she probably looks like the dumbest person on the earth right now. She can’t even roll away on her side to try and avoid him because she’s pinned underneath Scott. He’s straddling her, one knee on either side of her hip.

“Tess,” he says sitting up, concern painted across his face and his eyebrows doing that  _ thing _ that they do when he’s worried, “what’s wrong?”

“I’ve just never, uh, you know…” she starts off having yet to look at him, but suddenly no words seem right. What is she supposed to say? He probably already hates her, there are so many more experienced and prettier girls that he could fuck. She’s waiting to feel the weight of him lift off her so that she can go collect herself and go to the bathroom. 

“Look at me,” Scott says. But Tessa can’t seem to bring herself to face him. It really shouldn’t be this humiliating but for some reason it is. Scott reaches down and wraps a hand around each of her wrists, silently asking her for eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has probably be done before but here


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out between us,” Tessa whispered into Scott’s ear while keeping her gaze forward.

People always say it’s never too late to live happily ever after, but sometimes it is. It’s too late when the one you believe is your soulmate promised her life to another man. It’s too late when you wasted a lifetime of opportunities because thought of having a more meaningful relationship terrified you to the point of paralysis. All he could do is shrug and force a smile, “You’re happy and that’s all that matters to me.” 

Because sometimes it  _ is _ too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or the AU where scott gives tessa away at her wedding


	6. Chapter 6

“One day someone is going to hug you so  tight that all of your broken pieces will to stick back together”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or the high school au where Tessa is blind  
> [hear me out though, a scene where they're being all cute in public, and something triggers Tessa and she asks to be left alone]

“Tessa… I can’t leave you alone.” Scott spoke softly, and he’d sat down too, his voice close and gentle. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry if I said something wrong. But Tessa… I can’t leave you alone here, and you know that.”

 

The fact that she understood Scott only made this ten times worse, and Tessa clutched her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. She felt so helpless. So alone. So lost…

 

“Tess… please talk to me. What happened? What can I do?” Scott asked, and the pain in his voice broke Tessa even farther until she was shooting herself towards Scott's voice and into his arms, and they were hugging, Scott's arms coming around Tessa protectively as the blind girl sobbed into Scott's shirt, sprawled across his lap.

 

“I want to see.” she whimpered, quiet enough that she wasn’t even sure Scott could hear her.

 

“Oh, Tess…” Scott whispered, and then Tessa was being pulled up farther and Scott was hugging her closer, stroking the back of her head and neck slowly. “I’m so sorry.”


	8. Chapter 8

Whatever you do don’t think about how Tessa and Scott sat beside each other on the plane ride to Japan. Don’t think about how Scott was only able sleep when his head was rested on Tessa’s shoulder. How her heart fluttered when she caught a glimpse of him sleeping, his head tilted back and his mouth slightly open. Just don’t think about Scott’s emotions exploding when they finally get to their hotel room alone. Don’t think about him falling on the bed, shoulders caving in, crying, because of exhaustion. Don’t picture tessa placing down the bags, her face falling, walking up to the bed as her heart breaks to see scott so exhausted. Don’t think about how she gets on the bed and wraps Scott into the warmest hug ever. How they just sit there for a while, no voices heard. How she runs her hands through his hair, and kisses away his tears. How she strokes his cheek, how she wishes she could pause time and stay like this forever. Whatever you do don’t think about Tessa helping Scott when he’s most vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll remember when vm were in Japan for soi and there was that one show that Scott was sick and poor guy looked exhausted? Yeah this has been in my doc waiting to be edited since then  
> :') 
> 
> cuties
> 
> also lmao sorry this is highkey shit


End file.
